


Eargasm

by trashsshi



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsshi/pseuds/trashsshi
Summary: “Were you thinking about me?” There it is. That devious, teasing lilt to that beloved voice.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97
Collections: exo'rotic round three





	Eargasm

Jongin’s favourite ASMR YouTuber is called Baek_100. Jongin, as an insomniac who is sleepy all the time, has a handful of ASMR YouTubers he subscribed to, and who he listens to every night until he is able to woo sleep. Baek_100 is his favourite, even though he doesn’t help Jongin get to sleep at all. That’s because Baek_100’s ASMR is a little too titillating. Jongin ends up wanting to jack off instead of wanting to doze. (Sometimes he tires himself out masturbating and then he’s able to have a fantastic sleep, but he decides it’s probably not a good idea to make a habit of it.)

Baek_100’s voice is a dream. It’s soft, yet rough; deep, yet boyish. It is as though everything that Jongin could find attractive in a voice has been poured into one voice. 

It doesn’t help that Baek_100  _ looks _ very attractive too. Whenever his face fills the screen Jongin’s heart does a little thing. Everything about Baek_100 is adorable: his cheeks, the slope of his nose, the soft way his bangs fringe his forehead. And when he parts that pretty pair of lips and out pours the sexiest voice Jongin has ever heard, Jongin thinks he has probably found the one person he is the most attracted to out of all the people he has come across until now.

Sometimes, though, Baek_100’s ASMRs only make him more frustrated. Because he knows he can’t have Baek_100 right here, right now, in his bed, moaning with that wonderful voice of his. Luckily he knows how to find fulfillment in a situation like that- phone Hyun.

Hyun is Jongin’s favourite phone sex operator. In fact he’s the only one he calls anymore. Hyun has a voice so similar to Baek_100’s that it’s pretty much indistinguishable, husky and youthful at the same time just like Baek_100’s is.

A few rings, then silence. “Hello, Jongin!”

“Hello, Hyun,” says Jongin, and after so many nights spent with Hyun on the phone, Jongin still feels nervous talking to him. 

“Were you thinking about me?” There it is. That devious, teasing lilt to that beloved voice.

“Y-yeah,” says Jongin shakily. “Actually I- think about you all the time. It’s like I can’t stop.” It’s the truth.

“Yeah, baby?” Hyun sounds delighted, and Jongin knows it’s just his job, Jongin knows he is tantamount to a voice actor, but despite that he feels painfully happy. “You’ve been on my mind too, you know.”

“I have?” Jongin doesn’t even care that he sounds as happy as he feels. In his mind, Hyun has the face of Baek_100, in fact Hyun is Baek_100 himself; that is who Jongin imagines he is talking to. That is who he imagines he is talking to when breathless, dirty words are whispered back and forth.

“I thought about humming around your dick until you came,” says Hyun, and it’s only half mirthful. Because the thought is equal parts funny and hot. “Since you like my voice so much,” he adds, and he’s teasing again but he also sounds turned on and-

“Fuck,” mumbles Jongin with a shaky giggle, “I’d love that.” An image flashes through his mind, of Baek_100 attached to his dick by the mouth, that pretty cave for that pretty voice; Baek_100 suckling on his dick while moaning constantly, and it makes Jongin's head spin.

“I knew you would,” says Hyun. “I’d hum and moan around your dick and you’d  _ love _ it, you’re a slut for my voice. Aren’t you?”

“I’m a slut for your voice,” Jongin agrees, throat dry. “C-can I touch myself?”

“Not yet,” says Hyun firmly.

Jongin whimpers. He was half hard at Hyun’s voice and now he’s fully hard at Hyun’s words. He could touch himself, and be quiet about it, and maybe Hyun would never know, but he can’t even move his hand to palm himself through his shorts, leave alone reach past the band of elastic to the painful erectness inside. The effect Hyun’s voice has on him is mesmerising. He  _ wants _ to obey.

“So you think about me all the time, you said.” Hyun’s voice has hitched just a little bit breathier. For Jongin, who hangs on to every note and lilt of his voice, it's immediately noticeable. It’s dizzying, the thought that he is able to have an effect on Hyun too. “What do you like to imagine?”

Jongin likes to imagine that face- those cheeks so bountiful in a smile, the slope of that nose with that mole next to it. Soft eyes, softly curving down at the corners. Jongin likes to imagine that face painted and splattered with his cum.

“I like to imagine you with my cum all over you,” Jongin says boldly.

He hears the tiniest gasp at the other end of the line.

“All… over?”

Jongin recalls the time Baek_100 took his shirt off on camera but didn’t pan down lower than the beginning of his pecs. There was the soft rustle of his shirt lifting over his head and then there he was, all shoulder and collarbone, taking Jongin’s breath away. “Ahh, I’ve never shown this much skin to you all,” Baek_100 had said in his low ASMR voice, smiling that precious, bubble-cheeked smile. “Sorry, but I don’t think I will show any more.”

The sexual frustration he’d felt then returns full force now, and Jongin no more had a mind for what falls from his mouth. He’ll tell Hyun everything he wants, everything he imagines. “I’d cum all over you,” he breathes, arching back into his pillows and wanting to touch himself so badly and barely desisting, “My cum would run down your lovely neck and pool in your collarbones.”

“It would.” Hyun’s voice is strained. “In my collarbones. Oh god.”

“I wouldn’t let you clean my cum off, Hyun.” 

“Oh god!”

Jongin flops onto his stomach, holding the phone up in one elbow-propped hand. He lightly drags his hips against the sheets, the briefest moment of friction, but even though he only pressed his erection into the mattress a whine makes its way out of his throat.

“Jongin!” Hyun’s voice cuts sharply through the phone, and Jongin winces. “I didn’t say you could touch yourself!”

“I- I didn’t,” whines Jongin, “I didn’t touch myself I swear! Please let me!”

“Don’t lie to me, Jongin. I’m afraid I’m going to have to punish you.”

“No! No, please.” Jongin feels the prickle of tears at the corners of his eyes. “Please, I need to touch-”

“You’ll get to touch yourself, but you won’t get to come anytime soon.”

Jongin lets out a shuddery breath. “Okay.” That’s okay. At least he gets some relief in the meanwhile.

It’s not okay for long. Jongin forgot that Hyun makes it build and build until Jongin is at peak desperation. It’s actually worse once he is allowed to touch himself but not allowed to bring himself to completion.

“What are you wearing, Jongin?” 

“A hoodie.”

“And? Anything under it?”

“Your favourite briefs. The wine-coloured lace.” Jongin is palming himself through them as he speaks, but he’s having to pause when he gets too excited and the resulting frustration is both delicious and tortuous.

“Take them off,” commands Hyun.

Jongin doesn’t touch himself directly for long after that, though.

“You’re going to have to wear a cock ring for the rest of our session,” says Hyun. “Tell me when it’s on.”

A minute later, “It’s on.”

“Good.” If Jongin concentrates hard enough, he can hear Hyun lick his lips. “You’re not going to touch yourself for the rest of our session.”

“But-”

“You're going to come without touching,” says Hyun, and Jongin’s protests die in his throat.

After some brief preparation, Jongin inserts a butt plug to please Hyun. He keeps it on the lowest vibration mode to please Hyun. There’s no relief at all, only arousal.

“Stretching and teasing your hole just for me,” says Hyun, his voice audibly huskier, rougher; another clue that Jongin affects him too. 

“Just for you,” agrees Jongin, the hand holding the phone trembling. He is trembling all over.

“You’re such a good little slut for me.”

“Y-yes,” chokes Jongin. The way ‘slut’ rolled off Hyun’s tongue makes his toes curl.

“Don’t you want to be fucked already?”

“Yes, please, Hyun, please.”

“Ask nicely.”

Jongin’s eyes close as he takes a breath. “Please fuck me, Hyun. I want you to fuck me so badly.”

“Nicely,” growls Hyun.

“I want your dick inside me so badly!”

“Good slut.”

Jongin whimpers. If Hyun keeps calling him a slut he might come just from hearing that.

Time to bring out the dildo. The butt plug was preparation enough, so Jongin lubes up a dildo and says, “I’m ready.”

“Yeah?” Hyun sounds breathless. Sounds even hotter. Which shouldn’t be possible. “Keep going.”

Jongin inches the dildo inside until he’s very, very stretched and very, very full. “I-it’s in.”

“You’ve taken me all the way in like the good little slut you are,” muses Hyun. “Now what’s the next step?”

They’re pretending it’s Hyun’s cock that’s stretching and filling Jongin now. It took them a few sessions for Hyun to suggest it, but now there's no going back. “Wow,” sighs Jongin, screwing his eyes shut and full-body clenching to keep himself from cumming on the spot. The cock ring has done a lot to prolong the build, but Jongin feels like he’s teetering on the edge.

“What’s the next step, Jongin?”

“I fuck myself,” gaps Jongin, “on your dick.”

Jongin starts moving his hips, grinding down on the dildo with little moans escaping his parted lips. It’s painfully slow, the fucking, but Hyun hasn’t given him any hint that he’ll be allowed to cum anytime soon, so Jongin has to hold off as much as possible. 

“You’re riding me so well,” praises Hyun, and Jongin’s knees buck. “I should reward you soon.”

“Please!” Jongin is almost at his limit.

“Ask nicely.”

“Please l-let me cum,” cries Jongin. “I want to cum so badly, please!”

Silence for a few beats. Jongin knows Hyun is delaying responding only to rile him up, and he can’t help the whine that leaves his throat.

“Cum for me, slut.”

Jongin unravels in an overwhelming cascade of pleasure. The pleasure is so intense that Hyun’s voice, Hyun’s breathing, is drowned out by the ringing in his ears. He collapses against the pillows, the cock ring drawing his orgasm out from him in a particularly long crest.

When Hyun’s voice reaches his ears again, it is in the form of soft pants and moans. Jongin realises that Hyun is getting himself off too, and his now-flaccid dick stirs momentarily.

Hyun goes quiet again, but his breathing is still ragged. 

“That was amazing,” says Jongin.

“It really was,” says Hyun softly. “Well… guess you’ll hang up now?”

“I guess I will, yeah,” says Jongin, not thinking much of it. “I always have an amazing time with you, Hyun.”

“Glad to hear that.”

He sounds so formal all of a sudden. Jongin supposes it’s natural to feel a little awkward right after getting off together, although they’ve done this enough times that Jongin expected Hyun to be comfortable with him by now. 

Jongin is nervous as he says, “Is it… okay to want to talk to you after? About your day, or just random things.” It is something he has wanted since the first time he called Hyun.

“You don’t have to force yourself to do that.”

“I’m not! I want to talk to you.” Jongin pouts. “I’ve wanted to talk to you for a long time. There’s actually this ASMR YouTuber that I love, called Baek_100, and he just talks about his day and does little vlogs- anyway, I’d love to… talk to you. Not just, you know, the phone sex.”

“Wow,” Hyun laughs, “it is my job, you know that right? Whether you want phone sex or just someone to complain to, it’s my job to listen and go along with you.”

“I know, but I want to talk to you just normally.”

“You’ll be charged for it just like our sessions usually are.”

“I know.”

Hyun says, “As long as you understand that, sure. We can talk. I don’t know what has spurred this, though.”

“Truthfully, I’ve wanted to talk to you from the beginning, but I was too nervous to ask.” Jongin hasn’t asked this of any other phone sex operator he has called in the past. After Hyun’s voice, no other will do.

“I see,” says Hyun. “Then, can I ask something of you too? A request of my own?”

“Of course, what is it?”

Hyun’s voice dips deliciously, drips sex again as he replies, “Next time you cum for me, say my name.”

“Hyun?” Jongin blushes just thinking about it.

“No, I want you to say my real name. Baekhyun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #R2.036: A's voice is all that B needs to get off.
> 
> A big thank you to the mods!


End file.
